One Little Thing
by bFishstix
Summary: Freddie has something of Sam's. He threatens to show everybody and she threatens to do bad things to him. Oh gosh! What is it and why?


**One Little Thing**

"Benson, give it back now!"

"No!" He ran around Carly Shay's apartment with something in his hand.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she chased him. "Listen, give it back and you won't get hurt!"

He laughed, but still kept his legs running around in circles.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She said as she ran faster and caught up with him.

"Sam, what're going to do about it? I've got this and I'll tell everyone about it!" He laughed evilly and put in behind his back.

She stepped back and took off running. His eyes were wide open as she tackled him to the floor. "Give. It. Back." She said one by one.

"No! I finally have something on you and proud of it!"

"Benson! I'm not joking!" She gripped his arms down on the ground, and tried to grab the thing that he had but he was gripping it just as tighter.

"Puckett, just face it. You're too embarrassed to let anyone see this!"

"Ugh! Give it!" She tried to even pry his hand open, but it didn't work. She even thought she was tough like that. Apparently not. Though she'll get it some way or another. "You suck!"

"No I don't. You do! Just look what I've got!" He didn't show her anything… yet.

They kept arguing until someone stepped in the door.

She looked over at them. "Carly, please tell this nerd to give me my thing back!" Then she looked down and glared at him. He just smiled.

Carly walked to her two friends. "Sam, let him up!"

"Never!" She glanced over at her, then back to him again. "Fredward, you better give it back, or I'll do something very bad to you. Worst than the other times!"

"If you would let him up, I'm sure he will." Carly tried to be reasonable.

"Well, this dork took it out of my hand with no reason at all!"

"I have my reason." He said smiling.

"Then what is it?"

"You're never gonna find out."

Sam hit him across the face. "Tell me!"

"Sam?!" Carly said.

"Yeah, Sam, why do you have to hit me for?" He asked. "Well, it's not like you ever hit me before. But why this time?"

"You know why!"

"Oh." He laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Were you being sarcastic?"

"Duh!"

"I'm gonna hurt you really bad, Benson! Your mommy would be in shock!"

"Don't talk about my momma!"

"Well, give my thing back."

"Just give it back, Freddie." Carly said softly.

"As soon as she let's me up."

"Sam, let him up."

"Okay. But no tricks, Freddie."

"Pssh!" He whispered low enough so Sam wouldn't hear. But did.

"What?!" and pinned him down again.

"Let me up!"

"Not until you do so!"

"Do so? What does that mean?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You know!"

"Oh.." He raised his head up off the ground and you wouldn't believe he did.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"I thought you would like it!"

Sam blushed. Carly was shocked.

"Um, no.." Sam said in a whisper. "Maybe.." She shook her head and stood up, letting him go. He stood there also, smiling.

"Freddie, I need to see you out there." She whispered to him and pointed to the door, leading to the hallway.

"Okay…"

They both walked out there and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Um, why?" Sam asked nervously.

"Why what?"

She titled her head like she was annoyed. Freddie caught on.

"Oh. That. Well…"

"You like me, don't ya?"

"Yes--"

"Aw…"

"But just as a sis."

"Huh? If you thought that then you wouldn't of kissed me."

"I don't know. I'm confused. I like you. It's just," He took a breath.

"What?"

"… The way you take control of me." He mutters.

"What do you mean? You like me picking on you all the time?"

He just smiled and turned toward the wall.

"Freddie, look, I like you too." She said quickly.

"I know."

Her eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

"I kinda read your online blog."

"WHAT?! I've told you to never read it! Didn't I warn you?!"

"Ahh! Don't kill me. But I was curious."

She just rolled her eyes.

"So, is it true?"

She turned around, about to go in Carly's again, but he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Is it true?" he repeated.

"I already told ya once, so quit asking!"

"So it is true." He smiled. "And I love you. I only took this because I just knew you'd pin me down and I'd get a kiss." He muttered low.

She didn't say anything for a moment. Then he handed the thing that he took, back to her. She looked at it and just started cracking up.

"What?"

"I can't believe we were fighting over some picture."

"… Of you!"

"Yeah," She laughed. "At least I don't have to wear glasses now."

"I think you look sweet in them."

"Really? But you were just all in my face about how you're gonna show everybody this."

"Nah. I didn't mean it, Sam. I just said that."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because like I said before." He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips softly on hers, then pulled away. "I love you. … I love you. I'm not ashamed to say it… I love you!"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I am not ashamed either. All this time we were fighting and not really seeing how much we really cared about each other. I love you, Freddie. Always have, always will."

They kept very still, in each others arms for the moment that had alone together.

----

_**The End! **_


End file.
